


Burn

by di_lamerr



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 03:37:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5523986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/di_lamerr/pseuds/di_lamerr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just a drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burn

He whispers her name like it's a prayer against her skin.  
Hermione, a kiss behind her knees. She had no idea a kiss placed just so could make her breathless.  
Hermione, a tongue trailing up the inside of her thigh. It stiffens her nipples to diamond peaks.  
Hermione, whispered against the most private of places, she shivers in ecstasy.  
Hermione, he laps her as if her juices are the eucharist, as if she is consecrate, he worships her body and she burns.


End file.
